Une seconde de plus
by Eyto
Summary: À la mort d'Akemi, il y avait une minuscule chance que Shuichi Akai intervienne pour la sauver. Et aujourd'hui, c'est son jour de chance...


**Coucou :)**

En attendant la nouvelle année (2015 pour les intimes) un autre OS anciennement publié sur un site pour vous. Oui vous là. VOUS. J'ai bien évidemment fait une correction, et... c'est tout u_u

Bonne année d'avance !

* * *

><p><strong>Une seconde de plus…<strong>

Elle avait réussi, un braquage quasi-parfait, et avait dû protéger Conan de l'Organisation en l'assommant dans son appartement, mais elle pouvait enfin partir librement... tout laisser tomber et retrouver une vie normal.

Akemi Miyano, la sœur de Shiho Miyano.

Conan lança son dispositif d'émetteur afin de la suivre, il savait très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais ne connaissait encore rien du pouvoir de l'organisation dite ''des hommes en noir'', le nom qu'il leur avait donné.

- Merde !

Un camion le rasa de près, et Akemi roulait très vite. Si vite qu'elle atteignit un entrepôt désert en quelques minutes, alors que Conan lui, était loin derrière.

Mais la voiture de Gin le rattrapa, arrivant elle aussi à ce fameux entrepôt, suivie par Conan- de très loin avouons-le- ! Mais pas seulement, une autre voiture grillait chaque stop ou obstacle sur sa route… une voiture noire, une… chevrolet.

Dans ce même bâtiment, la soeur de la future Ai Haibara se retourna lorsque Gin l'appela "Masami".

- Que dis-je ? Akemi Miyano !

Et si le scénario était différent cette-fois ci ?

Il sortit un pistolet, chargé, et quand Gin en sort un, c'est qu'il veut s'en servir. Qu'aurait fait Shiho ? Serait-elle devenu Haibara Ai ? Et Akemi aurait-elle put retrouver un job ?

- Non ! Gin, tu m'avais dit que je pourrais quitter l'Organisation après cette mission, moi et ma sœur !

- Hum. Un banal mensonge pour s'enrichir, rien d'autre, prend ça comme une vengeance, signé de ton rat de petit ami... Shuichi Akai.

- Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur, souffla-t-elle.

- Comme tu le disais si bien... j'aime voir la lueur d'espoir briller une dernière fois dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Une dernière chose à dire ? cracha Gin.

La voiture noire d'avant s'arrêta net, l'homme monta doucement les escaliers de fer extérieur. Une insigne du FBI accroché à sa poche. Il monta les mains dans la poche, doucement, un pistolet à pompe dans le dos.

Et non... Il n'était pas en Amérique. Son instinct lui avait dit de rejoindre les terres nippones, et quand son instinct lui parle, Akai écoute.*

Akai devait à la fois sauver sa petite amie, mais aussi ne pas se faire voir. Et comment parvenir à ses fins ?

Le toit !

"Les poutres..." pensa-t-il.

Akai scia, que dis-je... explosa une poutre… Et là…

Quel tournure les événements auraient pris par la suite ?

La poutra tomber devant Akemi au bon moment, et la balle, sifflant dans l'air, ne réussit à la transpercer.

- Mhf ? soupira Gin.

Puis deux, puis trois…

- A terre !

Une voix venant du toit s'éleva dans la mélodie que produisaient les poutres en s'écrasant plus bas.

- Qui ?!

Gin fit feu, le pistolet vers les poutres. Rien, vide. Le toit commençait à descendre des étages, non, il s'effondra littéralement lui aussi.

- Non…

La nouvelle balle avait effectivement percuté la poutre, mais celle-ci avait atteint sa cible. Akemi ne risquait rien, la blessure n'avait rien de grave. Gin et Vodka évacuèrent les lieux, pensant certainement qu'elle était morte...

Akai s'agenouilla près d'elle, quand Conan arriva enfin dans le hangar.

- Ecarte- …

- Conan non ! C'est… c'est mon petit ami... un agent du bureau.

Le détective leva les sourcils.

Le dit agent du FBI le regardait froidement, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux verts le fixaient, des cernes longeant ses yeux, quand il se décida enfin à se relever avec la jeune femme.

- Gamin... tu devrais filer.

- Dai-ku-, enfin... Akai-kun, ce n'est pas un simple gamin ordinaire. Parlons-en plus tard...

- Entendu.

Sans se soucier de la présence de Conan (trop occupé à compter les nuages pour éviter de voir "ça") Akemi posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Akai, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci... il n'y avait pas Masumi pour les charrier.


End file.
